Haru no Hana
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: CANON/tentang kisah Sasuke dan Sakura di masa lalu, bagaimana awal Sakura menyukai Sasuke./"Bunga yang lebih indah dari Cosmos."/"Akan kubawa pulang untuk Ibuku."/WARNING : OOC, abal, gaje, typo,dll. Oneshot.


Aku suka padamu bukan karena wajahmu saja, aku tak menyukai orang hanya dari luarnya saja.

Aku kagum padamu bukan karena kehebatanmu melempar _shuriken_, aku tak menyukai orang hanya dari kehebatannya saja.

Kau bilang, kau adalah pembalas dendam. Namun aku percaya kau masih 'anak polos' seperti kau membuatku terus memandangmu dulu.

Kau bilang, kau takkan membiarkan teman-temanmu terluka di hadapanmu, dan aku percaya kau masih mempunyai hati tulus itu walau kau ninja buron dan penghianat.

Aku selalu benci jika kau pura-pura lupa atau tidak ingat. Seperti kau berpura-pura lupa pernah mengataiku 'menyebalkan' saat kau hendak pergi dari desa. Jangan katakan kau lupa tentang hal 'itu'.

**Tentang apa yang membuatku bisa jatuh cinta padamu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haru no Hana**

**Disclaimer :** hehe, punyaku kok. Tenang aja. *dibantai **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku always**

**WARNING : CANON, OOC (maybe), child setting, GaJe, abal, typo, dll.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**_**…**

_**but**_

_**HAPPY READING**_**!**

* * *

Suasana damai terasa di sebuah desa tersembunyi yang berada di Negara Api, Desa Konohagakure. Begitu pula dengan dua sosok Uchiha yang kini sedang berada di hutan dekat Pemukiman Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke cemberut. "Kakak bilang mau mengajariku jurus baru _shuriken_," protes Sasuke.

"Besok ada misi yang cukup penting, jadi harus menyiapkan itu."

"Kakak tukang bohong." Sasuke menekuk bibirnya ke bawah dan memalingkan wajah.

Itachi tersenyum. Lalu ia menghela napas. Ia pun mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hm…," Sasuke tersenyum senang dan berlari ke arah Itachi. Namun, Itachi malah menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali ya…."

Sasuke cemberut. Ia memegang dahinya lalu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan dua buah _kunai_ di hadapan Itachi, "Kakak, lihat!."

-o0o-

"Itu karena kau ceroboh," nasihat Itachi. "Ini sudah kali ke berapa kau seperti ini."

"Ini juga sudah kali ke berapa Kakak bilang 'punya misi penting, jadi harus menyiapkan itu' dan juga 'maaf Sasuke, lain kali ya' kepadaku!" gerutu Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu, Itachi menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

Itachi pun tersenyum kecil lalu terkikik geli. Itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin sebal.

"Kakak menyebalkan," gerutu sasuke lagi. Mereka kini sedang melewati jalan yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat padang hijau yang luas. Namun alis Sasuke bertaut ketika melihat warna _pink_ di tengah padang hijau itu. "Kakak, turunkan aku dong. Aku mau mengambil bunga untuk Ibu sebentar. Kakak menyiapkan misi Kakak saja," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi menaikkan alis. Apa Sasuke benar-benar marah?. "Kau marah ya Sasuke?"

"Tidak kok! Sudahlah Kak!"

Itachi pun menurut dan menurunkan Sasuke dari puggungnya. "Baik, baik Tuan Muda."

Setelah Sasuke turun, Itachi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Itu membuat Sasuke kesal. "Kakak pulang deh!"

"Iya, iya." Itachi mengalah lalu menggunakan jurusnya untuk menghilang.

"Uh, ehm!" Dan Sasuke pun menarik nafas lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju padang hijau itu.

-o0o-

Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Ia perhatikan pemilik warna '_pink_' yang tadi diihatnya dari kejauhan. Ah, ternyata manusia, bukan bunga. Ia kira bunga, padahal ia ingin mengambilnya untuk ibunya kalau itu bunga. Manusia, seorang gadis cilik sedang memetik bunga di sekitar situ.

_Ya sudah, aku pulang saja_, Sasuke membatin kecewa dan lesu.

Namun niat Sasuke untuk pulang terhenti ketika melihat ada tiga gadis cilik lain yang mendekati gadis _pink_ itu. Tiga gadis cilik itu yang satu berambut ungu, yang satu berambut kribo, dan yang satunya lagi berambut jabrik (ihat di volume 8). Sasuke pun bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang belum mekar yang ada di padang hijau itu.

"HEH, SAKURA JIDAT LEBAR!" bentak si rambut ungu, Sasuke ikut tersentak.

_Jadi namanya Sakura…_, batin Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi terlihat menyebalkan sejak memakai pita merah itu!" si rambut kribo pun mengambil paksa pita yang berada di rambut Sakura.

"Ja-jangan… Itu pita dari Ino!" Sakura berusaha mengambil pitanya kembali.

"Ino? Cewek belagu itu ya?" komentar si rambut jabrik.

Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kembalikan…," pintanya lemah.

Si rambut ungu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Dasar jidat lebar! Tahu tidak? Kau tidak pantas memakai pita itu!" Si rambut ungu pun menyuruh si rambut kribo memakai pita Sakura.

UGH, sulit membayangkannya…

"Ja-jangan… Ino…."

"Ino tidak akan datang! Cengeng banget sih kamu!" Si rambut ungu pun menjambak rambut Sakura. Lalu yang lainnya pun ikut menjambak rambut Sakura. "HAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu jadi jengkel sendiri. Ia pun memantapkan hati dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya. "Ok! Kali ini harus berhasil!" Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melempar _shuriken_ yang diambilnya tadi ke arah gadis-gadis yang mengganggu Sakura. "HYAAAAA! HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUAAAA!"

JLEB

_Shuriken_ Sasuke menancap tepat di dekat sepatu si rambut kribo. Tiga gadis cilik pengganggu Sakura mendelik. Tanpa melihat siapa yang melempar _shuriken_, mereka yang sadar kalau 'dia' pasti _ninja_ pun langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"HOI! PITANYA _BAKAAAA_!" teriak Sasuke melihat si rambut kribo masih memakai pita Sakura.

Si rambut kribo segera melepas pita Sakura dan melemparnya asal. "Iya! Iya! Jangan bunuh kami!"

Dan tiga gadis cilik pengganggu itu pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengambil pita Sakura yang dilempar si rambut kribo. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang menangis sambil memeluk lutut. Terlihat bunga-bunga petikan yang berserakan di sebelah gadis cilik itu. Sasuke prihatin juga. "Ini pitanya."

Sakura tetap menangis sambil menunduk.

Sasuke pun berjongkok. Ia memakaikan pita merah di tangannya ke kepala Sakura. "Sudah tuh. Jangan nangis lagi ya."

Sesenggukan tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Dengan takut-takut ia mendongak.

Yang pertama kali terpantul di depan mata emeraldnya adalah… sosok malaikat penolong yang tampan sedang tersenyum padanya. Sakura pun tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tumpah. "Te…terima kasih…."

"Ya…."

Sakura pun menunduk malu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Matamu bagus sekali."

DEG

.

.

.

**Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menengadah padamu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya?**

.

.

.

Sasuke pun membereskan bunga-bunga yang berserakan di dekat Sakura. Ia kumpulkan jadi satu di telapak kanan mungilnya. "Ini bunga apa?"

Sakura tersentak lalu melirik bunga di tangan Sasuke.

"Tadi kamu memetiknya 'kan?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "I…Itu fuji…bakama…."

"Fujibakama?"

Sasuke memandang sekeliling dan matanya menangkap bunga yang lebih indah dari fujibakama. "Yang itu?" tunjuknya.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Itu bunga cosmos…"

Sasuke pun tersenyum. "Kenapa hanya memetik fujibakama? Kupikir bunga cosmos lebih indah."

"Ng, tidak… hanya saja…."

"Tolong petikkan bunga cosmos untukku ya, aku ingin membawanya pulang untuk Ibuku…," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai memetik bunga cosmos satu per satu. Dirangkainya hingga membentuk rangkaian bunga. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini… terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucapnya sambil menunduk, pipinya merona bersinar, lucu sekali. "Ng… namaku Haruno Sakura…," kata Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke pun menerima bunga pemberian Sakura. "Tidak apa," jawab Sasuke, sok keren. "Ng, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Namamu adalah bunga, pantas saja kau pandai merangkai bunga."

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Aku…hanya belajar… Uchiha… Sasuke…"

"Fujibakamanya buatku juga ya."

Sakura pun mengangguk ragu. Ia pun memeluk lututnya, kemudian menunduk lebih dalam. "Alasan aku hanya mengambil fujibakama adalah… karena aku… merasa… aku seperti Fujibakama… yang hanya menjadi bunga tambahan bunga cosmos…"

Sasuke tertegun. "Hm, kupikir tidak begitu juga. Walau bunga cosmos indah… ng, kau lihat pohon sakura disitu?" Sasuke menunjuk pohon sakura. Sakura pun memandang pohon sakura itu. "Mungkin namamu diambil dari pohon itu. Karena rambutmu berwarna merah muda."

Sakura terdiam. "Itu… pohon yang masih gundul…."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Nanti pasti akan bersemi. Sakura di musim semi."

Sakura memandang Sasuke lekat. Matanya terlihat hampir berkaca-kaca. "Aku…."

"Ng, ini bunganya kubawa ke rumah ya…." Sasuke pun berdiri. Lalu ia menatap Sakura. "Kau masih kuncup, kau belum bersemi."

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Suatu saat akan kubawa sakura yang sudah bersemi kerumahku. **Bunga yang lebih indah dari cosmos**," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menganga. Ia tidak sadar ada bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Wah, jangan nangis dong! Nanti aku dikira orang jahat…."

"Teri…ma…ka..sih…," ucap Sakura sesenggukan sambil mencoba menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. "Aku… juga pasti… akan jadi… Sakura yang akan bersemi…"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. "**Nanti akan kubawa pulang Sakura yang itu untuk Ibuku.**"

.

.

.

"Teman-teman! Dengar! Ada orang yang kusukai!

"Wah, siapa?"

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke ya?"

"Kok kalian bisa tahu sih."

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**A/N**

_Konnichiwa_…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

PLAKKK! Maafkan saya yang berani mem-_publish_ fic gaje begini. T.T Tapi saya benar-benar ingin SasuSaku punya masa lalu seperti ini…. Dari awal saya curiga…, pasti Sakura tergila-gila sama Sasuke karena suatu hal. Dan saya membayangkan kalau 'hal'nya adalah seperti fic saya. Hohohoho#PLAAAK

Ini terinspirasi dari masa lalu SakuIno. Tentang fujibakama dan bunga cosmos. Menurut saya itu benar-benar _friendship_ yang kereeen banget. Jadi sebal sama Sasuke deh. Gara-gara dia persahabatan SakuIno putus di tengah jalan. T.T sungguh disayangkan. Itu _pair friendship_ yang saya suka kedua setelah SasuNaru.

Oh iya, _haru no sakura _kalo gak salah= sakura di musim semi.

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
